Hey There Kairi
by DreamGirl92
Summary: A sweet song for two lovers aww how cute Soiri and mild Gofald oneshot


"Hey There Kairi"

After seeing the Panic! Concert I got this idea in my head for writing this fan fic so I hope you like it. Cause plain and the white tees are awesome. I don't own them or any of the kingdom hearts characters or any Starbucks related drinks.

In the middle of space lies an orange and red ship. It floats in the middle of nowhere not sure of there next destination. On this most peculiar ship is a silly dog, a temperamental duck, and one hot and naive brunette. The dog and the duck were fighting about which one had taken the wrong turn but the brunette couldn't have cared less. All he wanted to think about was the love of his life Kairi back on their island home.

_Flashback_

"_I'll come back to you I promise" Sora said as his piece of land was separation from Kairi's their hands outstretched they touch each other's hands for what to them seemed like the last time for a long time. _

"_I know you will" Kairi shouted back. They were both silent for the rest of the time. Sora did scream out when her portal was closing "Oh I almost forgot Kairi I love you and I will bring Riku home!" she didn't seem to hear me. She was looking at me with a sad expression that was screaming out "Why didn't I tell him?" but I think she knew I knew already. As the portal was closing I saw our island spring up to life. The palm trees were growing to their enormous heights. The ocean was turning its clear blue once again. The sand was returning and Kairi was in the middle of it all with yellow glowing lights that were falling from the sky. God I just wanted to hold her in my arms like when I was turned into my human form after being a heartless. I knew then that she was a prefect fit just for me and only me……_

_End flashback_

Sora sighed as he looked out the window. Every time he thinks of that memory he has a pain in his chest. He hates that memory. Sora wishes he could turn back time and take her with him on every adventure he had. He wants to spend every waking moment with her. Never letting her leave his side. But he had no idea what kind of danger he was facing so he made a quick decision and let her go back to the sanctuary of Destiny Islands. At least he slept easier at night when he knew that she was safe behind the world's barriers.

"Ok Sora I think were heading for some land so you better get up here and land us" Donald said with much enthusiasm in his voice. He was bored of all of the empty scenery of space. It was cool but after 3 days of it the sights get boring.

"Ok" Sora responded. He liked the thrill of landing but he missed Kairi too much to actually really love it as much as when he was looking for her and Riku. This reminded him that he also was soo worried about Riku being alright and alive even though Riku was very independent and could take care of himself he was still his best friend. _God I sound like a worried mother_. Sora thought. He laughed to himself at that thought. Sora gripped the steering wheel and gently guided the gummi ship to an angle that was just right for landing on the ground. He entered the world's atmosphere and was experiencing so turbulence. As he got deeper into it the turbulence got worse. Goofy and Donald were holding onto the walls for support and were saying with difficulty

"SORAAAAA SLOWW DOOWN" they screamed and a loud A-HUCK followed suit. Sora grabbed the wheel for dear life and pushed it upward and kept going straight down little by little going through the barrier. You see some worlds as the one detected on the ships radar has a very thin barrier, so people and things can get through. They are going to try and strengthen it. The ship went down slowly from there and as it broke through the clouds. The world was very much filled with people. It was a city. There were buildings as tall as the sky and reflected the suns light off of its windows. People lined the streets and were talking, buying, scamming one another. The place had little air pollution and seemed to be a good place to stop. So Sora guided the ship to a park with little people and landed the ship with a big THUMP.

"Oh no Sora if you broke the ship like you did in Deep Jungle I swear I'm gunna kill you" Donald said flatly.

"I didn't I didn't" Sora said with his trademark smile and he put his hands behind his head like there was nothing to it.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CAREFREE?" Donald yelled.

"Gawrsh Sora just has that personality Donald leave him be" Goofy said winking at Sora on the way to opening the platform for the door to the gummi ship. Sora smiled back in return. Donald just sighed and waited for the door to be opened. One of the best things Sora liked about his teammates is when Goofy and him gang up on Donald and make him mad it's the funniest thing. When the door finally opened Sora ran out ahead of everyone. The sun was beating on his face. It was summer here. The children were playing in the park or were to dumbfounded by the gummi ship that they dropped the ice cream they just bought. Donald and Goofy came out of the ship and also enjoyed the earth that they had landed on.

"Hey does anyone want to go for a swim?" Sora asked.

"A-HUCK that sounds like a great idea!!" Goofy cheered.

"OK but no drowning me" Donald warned. But alas he knew it was useless they were going to do it anyway. So they all went back inside and changed into bathing suits. Sora was wearing a blue one with red siding, Goofy was wearing a green one with orange flowers, and Donald was wearing a one piece red-with-white-stripes one with a floatation device in the shape of a pink seahorse around him. Sora and Goofy stared at him with mock expression on their faces.

"What? Can I not wear my own style of swim wear?" Donald questioned.

"Yeah but Donald you're a duck…don't ducks swim?" Goofy asked.

"MY MOM NEVER WANTED ME TO SWIM SHE SAID IT WAS TO DANGAROUS!" Donald yelled.

"Ok ok we get it now lets swim!' Sora suggested. They all followed him to the public pool. They guy running it was too busy flirting with a blonde girl to really care if they paid or not so they just took it as a free ride. Sora ran across the hot gravel and jumped into the pool like a cannon ball. Goofy did the same exact thing and Donald took his time getting in the water. He floated calmly and was just relaxing….until two mischievous boys turned him over. He struggled under the water and was flapping his wings and webbed feet. He finally broke through to the surface and breathed in huge gulps of air.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Donald cried out.

"I don't know you just looked so tempting we had to do it." Sora chuckled. He then decided to kick back and float on the surface. He thought back of memories with Riku and Kairi at the beach with him. They would lie on the hot sand and would build sand castles. Riku would wear an all back swim suit and Kairi wore a string bikini. When she wore bikinis it so turned him on you would not believe it. He had to fight back the urge to pounce on her and kiss her until he was out of breath. But he fought it back and would instead scoop her up and fight back her protest and would throw her into the water. They would hang out in the water and would splash each other. This picture then tuned into another beautiful memory Sora and Kairi were in a meadow that they wanted to spend the day at, Riku couldn't come because he went out shopping with his mom. So it was just them. They would run through the felids and Kairi picked flowers and made headdresses out of them. Sora stared down at one particular flower and remembered that the flower was a Delilah; he learned it from science class. He pinked it up and put it in her hair. He said "This flower and you have a lot in common" she replied "Oh really? What could that be?" and Sora said "You're both beautiful". At that Kairi turned a shade of red. "Let's not tell Riku about this place, it could be our little secret place for just the two of us" Kairi declared. "Ok" Sora replied with much happiness. "Then when it is just you and me can I call you Delilah?" Sora asked. "Ok" Kairi replied. So from then on when they went to their secret place he would call her Delilah.

This happy memory was interrupted by a violent weight upon Sora and he came out of his muse when both Goofy and Donald dunked him in the water. He was caught by surprise and swallowed a lot of chlorine water. He was drowning and his comrades didn't even know it. He seemed to be almost going to black out when he heard a voice inside his head "_Sora don't go drowning on me now_!" he knew that voice to belong to his beloved Kairi's...Or he could have swallowed too much chlorine. He gathered up enough strength and pushed the two off of him. He breathed in huge gulps of sweet air.

"Ok I think it's time we found a way to strengthen the barrier." Sora said in a rush to get out of that death trap filled with water. Goofy and Donald agreed. They all went back to the gummi ship and showered and put on their cloths. They came back out to the beautiful city and set off. To where? They didn't know but they had a game plan to go and ask people where the barrier keeper was. A barrier keeper was a person who lived up in a tower and would watch over the barrier. This world must have a really stupid one because this barrier was so easy to get through a monkey could do it. So Sora and company walked around town until Sora spotted a coffee shop.

"All of this searching is making me thirsty I'm going to go get a drink" Sora stated. The others nodded and kept on the search. Sora looked at the sign in the window and it read "Time Squares Coffee House. The Best Coffee in New York". Hm I guess this world was called "New York" He opened the door to the shop and he instantly smelled beans and hot espresso (AN: yum?) he waited on the line to get a mocha frap. While he was waiting there seemed to be a concert going on because there was a guy on the shop's stage with a guitar in hand singing some sappy "I –want- you- back- please- forgive- me- song". Sora got his drink and sat down at a table. He drank his frap in 5 seconds straight. I guess that caffeine rush got him hyper because he suddenly had an idea. He ran up onto the stage and grabbed the guitar from the previous guy's hands. He walked up onto the stage I guess the sugar rush had faded because now he was regretting what he was doing and wanted to sit back down and be quiet. But he cleared his throat and sat down on the metal stool. It was hard on his butt. The lights from overhead were glaring down at him, it made his forehead start to precipitate. Sora looked out into the crowed that were looking at him expecting something. He cleared his throat and began playing the guitar. He had learned how to do it when he was still back home and in Destiny Island Highs band. He played some notes and after a few bars words started to from in his mind. Though he twisted the words around a little bit he sang it from the heart. He put the words together in his mind and started to sing them. His voice was full of love with a mix of melancholy. He started the song:

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Wooh woohhhhhhhhhhh

Wooh wooah woohhhh

The song ended with one final guitar note and he was done. Sora was out of breath from all of the singing. It was silent for a moment but then wild applause was erupting from the crowed. Sora smiled at the crowed and said "Thank you very much I appreciate it". Donald and Goofy were watching him in the back of the store and Goofy exclaimed "GAWRSHTHATWASTHEBESTSONGEVERITHINKYOUSHOULDBEAMOVIESTARDOYOULIKECOFFEE? ILIKECOFFEETHISTASTESLIKEHEAVENIWANTTOGETSOMEMOREYOUWANT?"

Sora and Donald were silent for a moment but then Sora guessed "Too much caffeine?" "Yep". They all laughed and walked out of the shop unbeknownst to them that some people in the back of the shop were talking about Sora's performance.

"That song was really good don't you think guys?" says a young guy who had longish brown hair and slightly big nose and dark brown eyes. They all nodded in agreement. "Heyy that's my cookie Mike!" shouted an African American guy with black hair and drum sticks in his pocket. "Now it's not De'Mar" says a cocky fellow with brown hair a slightly big face and a big mouthful of cookie in his teeth. "Gimme some!" says a handsome guy with short brown hair and a lean body. "Not after he gives me Dave!" says a short stocky guy with dirty blond hair. "Oh no you don't Tim, Mike likes me better" Dave replies. "Not true" Tim retorts. They get into an argument and were stopped by a sudden "STOPP" from Tom. "Ok I think I have an idea for our band to stop playing Bat and Bar Mitzvah gigs." "What's that?" all of the other members said eagerly. "We sing that kids song to a record company and we can make it big!" "But isn't that stealing?" De'Mar asked. "Not if we get caught and plus that kid's too young to actually make it while we look older and more professional" Tom replies. "I'm in" declares Mike. "Me too" says Tim. "Count me in" says Dave, they were all waiting on De'Mar to see if he wanted in he glared at them all for a moment sighed and put his hand in "Fine.." They all whooped out "Plain White Tee's are back!!" and started running toward they radio tower.

On the other hand Sora was asking Donald if they found out who the barrier keeper was. "He lives a few blocks from here we can walk there" Donald stated. "ILIKETOWALKWALKINGISFUNIWANNAWALKITHINKDONALDIS HOTIWANNADO HI―" Goofy yelled. And with that said he fell down in a sugar rush induced sleep. "Well that's the end of that thank God" Sora sighed in relief. They waited in the park while Goofy slept off the caffeine and when we woke up he said "A-HUCK what happened?" "You drank to much caffeine and said Donald was hot" Sora said plainly. "Oh garwsh….."Goofy said with a shade of deep red on his face. Donald saw this and turned a shade of pink "Let's go find the Barrier K-Keeper" Donald stuttered. "A-AHUCK" Replied Goofy. In this awkward moment Sora took a moment to think of what he had done. He had actually sung out his feelings for Kairi to an audience of people whom he had never me before. He didn't know either to be happy, scared or embarrassed. He wondered if people liked it. Or did it suck. He wasn't going to dwell on that thought now he had to find this keeper. "Ok enough laying around lets go!" they all walked in the direction of the place that Donald found out about. They waked through crowded streets filled with people of very size shape and color. The building towered over them like the many beasts that Sora and company have faced before only this time the buildings were majestic and glinting in the summer sunlight. Making it look like another sun had come down upon this world. They turned down another street and looked at the action that was going on. It was a market place where people were selling fruits, veggies, goods, and jewelry. It reminded them of Agraba. As they walked by vendors were yelling "Fresh fruit half price!" "Get your hotdogs here!" "A nice necklace for your lover?" that suggestion caught Sora's eye. He looked at one piece of jewelry in particular it was in the shape of a crystal star and it had inscribed in it "You are My Shining Star" Sora asked the clerk while holding up the necklace "How much is this?" "10 munny." Respond the clerk. Sora digs down into his pants and comes up with the right amount and gives it to the clerk. "Pleasure doing business with you" and he continued trying to attract other customers. Sora put the necklace in his pocket and ran to catch up with his friends. He did and they continued to walk. They finally reached the tower and looked up. It was HUGE it was at least 5,000 feet up; the color was of red brick and had an observation deck at the top.

"How are we going to get up there?" Goofy asked.

"I'll cast a levitation spell on us" Donald said. He conjured up his staff that was in the shape of a long stick with what looked like a wizard with his hat pulled down over his face wearing a blue cloak. He yelled out "Wind take us up to the heavens until we wish to walk". They could feel the wind underneath their feet start to form. Sora's spiky hair started to blow in front of his face. Then when they least expected it the wind shot them up like on a carnival ride. They all screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" in fright all those 5,000 feet up to the top of the tower. When they finally reached there destination they wind took them to the edge of the observation deck and dropped them there and disappeared.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN" yelled Sora. Donald was too shocked to speak so he just nodded weakly. Goofy said with a bigger shade of red on his cheeks "I think I wet myself" "Oh let me help" Donald said and he yelled out "FIRE" and the fireball went right to Goofy's wet spot and dried it out. "Thanks a lot Donald" Goofy said. "No problem" Donald said with a shade of pink on his cheeks. They went to the door on the observation deck and opened it. The door was unlocked so they went right in.

"Hello?" Sora asked. There was silence. They continued to walk down a dark hallway until Goofy spotted something. "Gawrsh what's that light?" And they followed it down the long dark hallway. It took them what seemed like hours so they had sometime while they walked to dose off into space. _This reminds me of when I was turned into a heartless _Sora thought.

_Flashback_

"_Falling Falling into darkness" Sora was falling into the dark abyss quickly forgetting all of his memories like his friends family, funny moments but he soon heard his light calling out to him "SORA" and when _he_ opened his eyes he was back to his human self holding Kairi in his arms. _

_End Flashback_

They stopped walking when they reached the light source at the end of the hallway. There was a door that was opened a crack and light was pouring through it. They opened the door and saw a blinding light. They all got used to the brightness and noticed there was a man who looked to be about 50 some odd years sleeping in his desk chair. His hair was starting to go grey and he had some black tips on his hair. He was wearing a cloak that was of some silky green material. There were computers monitoring what seemed to be the condition of something and it said in big red letters on every computer "DOING POORLY IN NEED OF SERIOUS HELP" Goofy walked up to the sleeping figure and shook him. He snored and yelled out "NO MOMMNY I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL" he looked around and when he saw Sora and friends he relaxed and said "Who are you?" in a voice full of energy and optimism.

"Hi I'm Sora"

"I'm Donald"

"The names Goofy" they all shook ands with the man.

"Yes well my name is Wayne nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to and not to sound mean but what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"I have the fun filled job of watching the Barrier that keeps this place safe." Wayne said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He continued "What are YOU doing here?" they explained to him there situation with him being a sucky keeper and all.

"Well EXCUSE ME if I was appointed this job I was made to do this. I hate this town and I hate everyone in it."

Sora pointed out "Hate is a strong word"

"Who cares? I really really really don't like this place"

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Well it all started when I was little my parents were alcoholics and would beat me so I was a very unhappy child. It showed in my attitude toward school and my classmates. So nobody would talk to me but I had one friend her name was Carol she was my light and we were the best of friends soon we fell in love when we were in high school. We were never with out each other. I soon got a job and waited four years until I got the perfect ring and I asked her to marry me. We had a happy life but soon when it got cold I forgot to take my scarf with me to work and she ran 4 icy cold blocks to give it to me without any coat on. Soon she got a bad fever and the doctors could not do anything so late in the sickness. So I watched her die and the last thing she said to me was "It's not your fault so place stop crying I love you and even though were are separated I will remain with you" and she closed her eyes for the last time. After the funeral I got into a bad slump I drank, I stole, I cheated, I lied, and I was not myself without her. The cops caught up with me and sentenced me to do this job they said it would "change my mind about things" but all I see is a good way to get revenge" When Wayne was done with his story all three heroes had tears in their eyes.

"Well we had to go through many hard times to but that doesn't mean you have to take revenge" Sora said.

"Oh yeah what have you been through?" Wayne asked. So the three of them told their story of how they saved the universe but still aren't done with their quest. They each had their own story to tell and they told of each filled with detail. At the end of all three of their stories Wayne was the one who had tears in his eyes.

"When you look at it that way I guess I should protect this city. No this world oh and I hope you find your friends" Wayne stated. Sora and friends smiled and watched as Wayne worked on the computers typing in things, working with controls. In 15 minutes all of the screens said "GOOD WORK BARRIER IS STRONG"

"Well I guess our work here is done" Donald said. They all said there goodbyes to their new friend.

"Oh and for future reference could you install and elevator?" Sora suggested.

"We already have one isn't that how you came up here?" Wayne asked. They all fell down and laughed.

"DONALD YOUR SUCH AND IDIOT" Sora exclaimed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT" Donald yelled in return. They all said goodbye again to Wayne and went down the elevator (thank god) when they were outside again they went back to the park and went back to their ship. Donald was working with the autopilot and set it on "Auto help" which went to the 1st world that was in need of help. They started up the ship and shot back into the sky breaking through this world's barrier because Wayne waited to put the protection setting on it when they were out of the world. When they were out of there they were back into space with nothing but silence to be there company.

"Hey lets put on the radio" Donald suggested.

"We have a radio?" Soar asked. "Yeah Cid but it in when we made our 2nd trip to traverse town remember?" Donald replied. Sora nodded in confusion. Goofy went to the radio and put on a good station. There was a guy's voice that was on the radio and it said "Heyy heyy heyy listeners we have a brand spankin new song for you that I know your gunna love! This is Plain White Tee's and there debut song "Hey There Delilah" "Sora bolted from his chair and turned up the volume. The familiar music started to play and a male guy's voice was singing his words but much better.

"Hey isn't that what Sora was singing at the coffee shop?" Goofy noticed.

"Yes but Sora don't feel bad at least it's on the radio" Donald said soothingly.

"Yeah...I guess" Sora said sinking back into his seat. During his song he took out the necklace and held it. He thought about Kairi and what she was doing right this second.

O.O.O

Meanwhile on a beach on a beautiful island there was a pretty girl with auburn hair wearing a white tank, a green one underneath, and a purple skirt. She was sitting on the beach listening to the radio. She was hearing a song called "Hey there Delilah" it was a sweet song and had a sad sound to it and made her think of the one that she loved. I hope he thought of her as much as she though of him. When the song first came on she had this tug on her heart that meant to say "This song is meant for you" but she highly doubted it and yet. You never know. As the song was coming to an end she was finishing the project she was doing on the beach. She was working on a necklace that had a baby Paopu Fruit on it. She was planning on giving it to her hero when he came home. She would wait for him to come home even if it took forever she would wait and love nobody else.

Yes I put a lot of things that I don't own in this story but I had to write it tell me your thoughts and feelings on it.


End file.
